The truth
by kaviellasweets
Summary: In 7th year things change..could people that Harry trusted for years actually be working for The dark lord??
1. Default Chapter

A/N. I DID NOT come up with the characters for Harry Potter. This is indeed something I just decided to do using J.K's characters. Anyhow...enjoy!  
  
Harry woke up the first morning of term. It was a really great day outside and he felt very happy and cheerful. He always did because Hogwarts was his home and he was quite happy to be back. He hopped out of bed and tapped his best friend Ron on the shoulder. Ron, was never as excited as Harry was to get back to school, but that was mostly because he didn't have to put up with the Dursleys, whom Harry hated to admit, were related to him. Pulling on their robes, Harry, Ron and their friend Dean headed for the great hall to get breakfast. Harry plopped down right in the middle of Ron and his other best friend Hermione. Across from him Ron's little sister, Ginny, pushed aside two of her friends so she could sit there. She stared dreamily at Harry. Her two friends glared at her. Harry sighed. Ever since she dumped the Ravenclaw boy she had been back at Harry.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione dashed through the halls to their first class, Potions. Some of Harry's excitement had left him when he found out he had Potions first. Snape wasn't the world's greatest person. Infact, he seemed to despise Harry. That was O.K with Harry however, for he very much despised Snape as well. The three emerged into the classroom and jumped into their seats. Rule number one, never be late for Snape's classes. They hadn't done much talking that morning, so it startled Harry when Ron began to speak.  
"So, mate..what do you think crazed old Snape has in store for us today?"  
Harry smiled, but Hermione scowled. She didn't like to here Ron and Harry provoke the professers, even if she did hate them. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, who decided to shut up in order to avoide a tantrum, or worse, a lecture. Snape walked in the door and his eyes danced around the room. When they looked a Draco Malfoy they seemed to be smiling at his favirote student, but when they hit Harry, his eyes went cold. Harry glared right back.  
That night there was a load of homework. Harry dreaded it. He looked at Ron and Hermione and relized he had forgotten his quill. He ran upstairs into the dormitories to get it. When he ran back down stairs, he wasn't paying much attention. Just before he left the last step he heard a cold voice.  
"This is the last year..you've known him for seven years now. You've done things with him. He trusts you now." The cold voice muttered quietly. Harry gulped and ever so carefully turned to see who was speaking. Voldemort. He gasped. Next to him were Ron and Hermione. However, they were not shaking, and did not have their wands out. They were just standing, as if they talked to the Dark Lord daily.  
"Sir, how are we going to get him down into a dungeon??" Ron asked, without a trace of fear.  
"I'll do it." He said, you don't worry about it.  
"But..i'm not sure if I can do it!! I mean, I've been with Harry for seven years now." Ron said, and one the word seven his voice broke a bit. "We bonded!!" "RON!!" Hermione shouted, not sounding like herself. "YOU WERE TOLD YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BOND WITH HARRY YOU STUPID GIT!!" "DON'T SHOUT AT ME YOU JERK" he yelled back at her. "Shut up!!" the Dark Lord yelled at them both, and then looking around he said "Potter will be back any minute, I'm going..remember the plan." With that he disappeared. Harry fell into the wall. What was going on?  
  
Hope you enjoyed chap1!! 


	2. Friends until the end?

A/N Hoped you liked Chap.1!! Now its time for the second part.  
  
Harry leaned against the wall for support, he was feeling really faint. If Hermione hadn't come around the side, he may have sat there all night.  
"What's wrong Harry??" She said in her motherly voice. As Harry looked up at her worried face, he wished he could believe her. He decided not to let them know he had heard them. "N-Nothing.I just thought.I saw something." He ended lamely. Hermione stretched out and told them she was going to bed. As she walked up the steps into the girl's dormitories, Harry watched her go. Then he turned to Ron. What had Ron been saying? I don't think I can do it, I like Harry?? Should he tell Ron? No, he thought, it wouldn't work that way. He would have to see more of what was happening, for the second time today, Ron startled him by speaking,  
"So.you want to pack it up and head for bed mate?" He asked yawning.  
"Sure," Harry replied, "I guess homework will have to wait another day." Ron smiled and it was really hard to believe that Ron Weasly, his best friend, was evil.  
  
*  
Ginny was seeming quite confident today. She had saved a spot for Harry, and not wanting to hurt her feelings, he sat next to her. She had almost screamed when he sat down next to her, and for a while Harry almost forgot that his two best friends were out to get him. But, as soon as Hermione and Ron sat down he remembered all about last night, and his heart sank. Harry and Ron ran all the way up to Divination. The were gasping for breath by the time they reached the room. It used to be very high up, but now it was on ground floor so that Professer Trewlany's assistant, and centaur, could get to the room. They both gasped as they reached the room.  
"Good work out, eh mate?" Ron said between gasps.  
"Yea, I lost a couple good five pound there." He laughed a bit, so did Ron. Today, they were in Trelwany's group, which came as a dissapointment to them. The pair took seats next to Neville and Dean. Harry had felt comfortable around Ron today, but not around Hermione. She had sounded like she wanted to kill Harry, when Ron had told the Dark Lord he didn't want to. Was Hermione afraid? No, that didn't sound like her, besides she wasn't shaking or quivering like she did when she was scared. Just then Proffeser T. (A/N I'm getting to last to spell her name, and I can't spell it right anyway, hehe) came over a gasped at what she saw in Harry's tealeaves. Harry was sure it was going to be him dead, but she actually said something that surprised him.  
"Harry dearest!! Do you know what this means?!?" she yelled.  
"Let me guess..am I gonna wind up dead?" he sarcastically said. The whole class laughed, except Lavender and Pavarti, who just glared at him.  
"No.dear. In your leaves it seems to be pointing to signs of being deceived, and tricked. I'd watch it if I were you." She said, in a ghastly voice.  
Harry sat there dumbfounded, did he dare look at Ron? He had to. To his surprise Ron seemed to have not heard the comment, and was looking at his globe with frusteration. Harry heard him mutter "Damn thing" and Harry couldn't help grinning.  
*  
That night he sat in the Common Room alone. Ron and Hermione weren't there, had never shown up. This didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It was almost one'o clock when someone bust in the door. It was Ginny. She was sweating and she looked terrified. She noticed Harry right away, and ran towards him. She stopped at his chair and looked like she wanted to speak, but she couldn't. She just stood there.  
"Whats wrong Ginny? What is it?" He asked, slightly alarmed.  
Ginny just stared at him for a couple more moments before falling over, she was laying motionless on the ground. Harry went down by her side, yelling for help. Someone came in at that time. It was Hermione. She ran over to Harry as fast as she could.  
"Whats wrong with Ginny, Harry??" she asked and began to pat Ginny's arm.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY SISTER?!!" Ron yelled as he entered the room. He pushed Harry aside and held Ginny.  
"Nothing, I swear!!" Harry yelled, but Ron was in tears now.  
Just then, Filch came into the room.  
"Bloody Hell! What happened??" He said glaring around the room.  
"Harry hit her with some kind of curse!!" Hermione cried. "I can't understand it! I've always trusted Harry, but to do a thing like this?"  
"Harry, its time to visit Dumbledore." Filch told Harry, smiling. "Weasly, you and Granger take your sister to the Hospital Wing."  
"Of course sir." Hermione said politely.  
Harry turned around with much effort in Filch's grasp to see Hermione and Ron smirking at him. Hermione mouthed "Good Luck" and buried her face in Ron's robes so Filch wouldn't hear her laugh. Just then Harry understood. They had hurt Ginny, knowing that she would seek Harry to tell him what happened. They also knew Harry knew about them talking to The Dark Lord. They wanted to get him expelled, so it would be easier to kill him. They would threaten to kill Ginny if she told anyone what they were up to. Harry's eyes welled up. He would have been better off being friends with Draco. 


	3. New feelings

A/N if no one reviews, I'm not going to continue, not that anyone would care, becuz no one read it. LOL. Im gonna add romance to this, G/H. Not anything to big though.  
  
Harry woke up before Ron did, luckily. He didn't want to go to breakfast and sit with Ron and Hermione, so he decided to visit Ginny in the hospital wing. When he got there, she was laying there peacefully. Her eyes were closed, and her head seemed to almost be floating of the pillow. It slightly reminded him of Hermione, when she was asleep in the hospital wing. Maybe all girls looked the same when the slept? She opened her eyes when Harry came in and she immediately began to talk very fast.  
"I saw what happened! Wasn't you, was not you, Oh Harry, Oh no did you get expelled?? Did you tell them you didn't do it? Did they believe you? Did you.."  
He had put his hand over her mouth to shush her up.  
"I know, I know, we can talk about that later. For now, I want to talk to you about how your doing." She seemed a bit surprised but then she smiled.  
"I'm O.K, I guess. Not dead at least, even though I can't understand why my own brother."  
"SHHHH, they could be anywhere!! Listening to us!!" He cried, and this time she threw her hand over her mouth. After talking for about half an hour Harry jumped up to go. It was Saturday, but he decided to get moving if he wanted to get away before Ron and Hermione came up the steps. But as he was walking out the door a weird feeling came over him. He trotted back to Ginny. She looked worried and said  
"Everything alright Harry?"  
He said nothing but simply kneeled down and kissed her. She seemed speechless and gently touched her lips as Harry walked back out the door. 


	4. Time to get help

A/N REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!  
  
A week later Harry was sitting outside listening to what Ginny was saying about being attacked. They were both laughing as Ginny was acting out what had happened and she was completely out of breath. She rolled around in the grass and Harry gave in and started to roll around as well. As they were rolling two dark shadows appeared over them.  
"Harry," Hermione said so sweetly if it was a candy pop the flavor would last for a month, "How come you never talk to us, or hang out with us anymore? We really miss you."  
"Yea, mate (Harry had decided that Ron didn't really care about bonding anymore) were the hell have you been?"  
Harry just smiled. "Away from you two, of course. Why would I hang around with people who wanted to murder me?" With that he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her off the ground. They had begun to walk away when something grabbed the back of his robe. It was Ron. He was practically choking him, and pulled him closer and closer. He whispered,  
"I'd kill you NOW if master didn't want to do that himself." He hissed. He then let go of Harry's robe, and Ginny pulled him along. The two of them were running faster then ever. He sat Ginny down on the couch in the Common Room. Then he jumped right next to her. He looked straight at her, and said,  
"Pack well. Were going for some help."  
She looked horror stricken, and then her face calmed down.  
"O.K Harry, I'll go wherever you do." With that she kissed him on the cheek and jumped up, running up the staircase to the girls dormitories. 


End file.
